


Dean is a Bottom.

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A purgatory monster fight leads to something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean is a Bottom.

**Author's Note:**

> It's supposed to be like a flashback to a time where Benny saved Dean and Cas because there's supposed to be flashbacks of that nature in the upcoming episode "Blood Brother."  
> And the title is a reference to something Misha said at Edmonton.

The trio raced through the forest, dodging low branches and hopping over large roots.  They’d been running like this for far too long, and it wasn’t looking like they were going to lose the 8 foot-tall alpha gorilla-wolf barreling behind them. 

Up ahead was a giant oak blocking their course.  Dean wanted more than anything not to be corned and subsequently torn apart by the ravenous beast, so he motioned to Benny and Castiel to split off from their path, hoping that the monster would continue on the easy pursuit of Dean instead of maneuvering after one of his companions. 

5 feet before he reached the tree, Dean spun around, blade in hand, to face the monster, and his heart dropped into his stomach.  The vampire and angel were nowhere in sight, and 800 lbs of rage were headed his way.  Even the lowest branches behind him were too high too climb, so he had no other choice than to stand his ground.

He slashed at the monster’s chest, but it was too fast and swatted him off to the right, weapon flying too far to recover.  Disoriented and defenseless, he blinked up at the dark face towering above him, grinning with the intent to cherish every moment it would take to destroy him.

As it raised its fists to break Dean’s ribs, a body flung itself across Dean’s, and once he regained his focus, Dean realized it was Castiel straddled about his waist, protecting him from the impending blow.

But instead of his friend collapsing on him from a fatal hit, a deafening roar filled the forest around them.  He looked over Castiel’s shoulder, and he saw Benny’s machete sticking straight through the gorilla-wolf’s muscled chest.  The beast collapsed and let out a final whimper before it lay still. 

Benny busied himself with removing his weapon, but Dean’s attention was solely focused on the angel still on top of him.  Castiel looked at Dean’s shoulder, chin, hair, anywhere but his eyes as he spoke, “My apologies, I’ll just-“

“Don’t apologize for trying to save my life.”

Dean forced the embarrassed Castiel to meet his gaze, and his vision shifted from the angel’s eyes to his lips as he lifted his head to place a chaste kiss on Castiel’s slightly agape mouth. When Castiel enthusiastically reciprocated, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist, closing the gap between their bodies.

“Will you stop feeling each other up for the moment as thanks to me for saving your asses?” Benny’s drawl carried across the trees, and Dean and Castiel grudgingly parted.

“And I thought that nothing could possibly be worse than them staring at each other all the damn time…” Benny sighed to himself and cleaned off his blade.


End file.
